A Change
by Ajordan2426
Summary: Jorah Mormont had chosen to leave her side after receiving the royal pardon from Robert Baratheon, and taken his seat back at Bear Island after swearing his allegiance to Robb Stark, read to see what ensues. Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Change

**Hello, everyone! This is just a quick idea I had in my head, though I didn't want to waste too many chapters on all the events that took place between then and now, I just thought I'd cut to the chase and start it, I hope you enjoy it! And don't forget to leave me a review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the series.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

He lie in bed staring out the arched window of his chambers, remembering that night he stood on some ship, whose name he could not remember, leaving Daenerys Targaryen's company. After countless days by her side after believing she was the rightful Queen of the Iron Throne, he came to realize how closer he was becoming to her, and with each moment they spent, it killed him inside, knowing that she was taken by another man. He laid awake numerous nights cursing the Gods for giving her beauty, such beautiful hair and eyes that constantly reminded him of Lynesse, one of his even bigger mistakes in life.

He tossed and turned in bed, rubbing at his eyes, hoping that by getting all of these thoughts out, it would make him tired and sleep would soon take him, he was wrong. Though he did manage to sleep, he was plagued with nightmares of Lynesse leaving him and the night he left Dany.

That whole day he had pulled out the letter every chance he got, from the King, Robert Baratheon. He was pardoned, for his crimes and was welcomed back to his homeland for the service he had provided the King, word on Daenerys' actions and plans. He thought long and hard over his decision but finally made his choice, lifting the flap into her tent, confronting her, the _Khal_, and Viserys.

He spoke quickly of the letter, hiding the true meaning of receiving it as he spoke confidently, his eyes wavering between Dany and Drogo, not once settling upon Viserys. With his hands clasped in front of him, he explained how this was his way of proving his father wrong and coping with what he had done, by returning home to take his seat once more on Bear Island. Though Dany was distraught over his leave, she allowed it and gave him gifts for his voyage.

Upon his return, he stayed a few nights in the capital, spending many in different inns, hearing talk of Ned Stark's new position as Hand of the King, but the night the King died, he quickly fled the city, knowing he'd be safer up North, with his own people. By the time he had returned to Bear Island, Ned Stark had been beheaded for accusations of treason and the War of the Five Kings had begun.

On the way he had visited Robb Stark and sworn his allegiance, gaining him the seat of Bear Island back. But when he finished the journey to Bear Island, most of his army had already left to serve Robb Stark. Which then caused him to join his men on the battleground, fighting for his liege lord.

After years had passed and many battles won and lost, Robb had wed and soon his uncle, Edmure Tully, followed in his footsteps, which then led to the infamous wedding known as the Red Wedding, upon hearing the news of Robb Stark's demise, Jorah had taken his men and returned home, where he now resided, as Lord of Bear Island, as the War of the Five Kings was now short a King.

He awoke that morn, drenched in his own sweat, sitting up swiftly he swung his legs over the side of the wooden frame, and stood on his firm legs, walking over to the window to gaze out at the fishermen already at work.

* * *

Leave me some tips on what you think I should add or do, thank you again!


	2. Storm

**Chapter 2**

Clothed in the greens of his House he headed to the Hall to break his fast, greeting guard and servant alike as he took his seat at the table. He was served the morning bowl of beef and barley stew, a chunk of warm bread and a tall mug of ale to wash it all down.

After he finished the last swallow of ale and wiped the bowl clean with his bread he eyed the small crowd of guards in the hall, eating stew as well, but mostly drinking to keep themselves warm from the cold, wet weather outside. He decided to walk the grounds and he pushed his chair back from the table, rising to walk around the tables and out of the Hall.

His first step was a soft thud upon the worn down mud path outside the doors, and he took a few more, taking in the view of the land. The smell of salt was fresh in the air as the sea was right at their feet, feeding his people daily with fish. He could hear the whinnying of horses, though even on an island, men were still trained to ride. He looked back at the Keep and made his way into the heart of the town.

"M'lord!" Came a small voice from behind.

He turned to see the red-haired boy, Joseth, one of his maester's assistants, running up to him.

Joseth had been one of the sons of the local fishermen, he was the youngest of four boys. He had bright red hair and dark green eyes, with a pair of large ears nestled onto the side of his head, beneath his curls. He never got into fishing like his older brothers, but after his father had proven himself to Jorah during the war, Joseth was taken into his service, being placed under the care of Maester Arn, to learn how to read and write. Believing every kid should serve in something they enjoyed.

"Joseth, don't you have lessons with Maester Arn on your letters?" He asked gruffly after the kid caught up with him, he continued on his walk.

"Maester Arn told me to join you on the walk, talk to you about more of the additions to the island." He finally caught his breath and replied.

"I thank you and Maester Arn, but it doesn't take a fool to see and understand the new additions." He let out a chuckle, reaching over to ruffle the boy's hair.

"I could use the walk, Lord Mormont, I don't like being stuck in there all day and night, it's dusty and it smells of raven droppings.." He scrunched up his face, causing Jorah to glance over, letting out a low chuckle.

"I suppose one walk wouldn't disrupt your teachings, now-" Jorah stopped in his tracks as the woman that occupied the Blacksmith had caught his roaming eyes.

"M'lord?" The green eyes of the boy followed the gaze of his Lord and he stifled a chuckle. "That's the Blacksmith, m'lord." He cleared his throat and replied.

"A woman?" He raised a brow and glanced down at the boy.

Joseth nodded causing Jorah to look back at her. "Her name is Thea Storm."

"Storm? She's a long way from home. Run along, Joseth, I must meet the woman who equips my men with their weapons." He takes bigger strides this time, as the boy stood still, holding back his laugh until he was free of his hearing range.

Jorah crossed the yard quickly and stood in the doorway of the smith, watching her hammer away at some shard of metal. Though her dark hair was tied behind her head, two strands fell on either side of her face. As his eyes traveled her body, he could see the swell of her breasts at the top of her apron, the sleeves of her evening gown stopped midway of her upper arms, revealing small muscles flex with each pound. She looked up at the slight darkness of the room and stopped immediately, bowing.

"My lord, I did not see you there." She replied softly, looking up, her sea blue eyes piercing his grey orbs.

"It is my apology, my lady, I hear you are far from home, Storm, correct?" He took another step in, and she rose, setting her work aside.

"Yes, my lord. I do not know my real parents, I was left on the doorstep of a husband and wife, so they gave me the name, thought it was fitting. They were the only real parents I ever had. My father was a blacksmith in the Stormlands and he taught me ever since I could remember, though he died during the Rebellion. He was killed by Mace Tyrell's men, and my mother died because of it, years later."

He clasped his hands in front of him, keeping his eyes on her as she spoke, he nodded for her to continue.

"So, I sold what I could and moved to the capital after Lord Stark was beheaded, but the capital was too dangerous, so I joined a caravan going North from the capital to the Wall, they were delivering supplies, but it was ransacked on the Kingsroad, near the Wolfswood, the closest hold being Deepwood Motte, so the survivors headed there. I heard talk that Bear Island was a little safer than where I was so I made the travel, and I've been here since."

He studied her features as she talked, the way her hands fumbled when she spoke of her childhood, the tone of her voice, it was almost like music to his ears. He had walked around her smith as she spoke, inspecting her work.

"My lady, I'm not sure I would say Bear Island is any safer than any other place in Westeros.." he let out a soft chuckle. "But, I see you wouldn't have any problems defending the land." He nodded his head towards one of the broadswords hanging on the weapons rack.

She blushed slightly, looking down at the ground, then back up at him. "Thank you, my lord."

"And you make the weapons for the men, and armor as well?" He walked around some more, but kept his distance from her.

"Yes, my lord, hard boiled leather, swords, spears, arrow heads if asked, anything, my lord." She didn't know if it was the way he looked at her or the heat of the fire behind her that sent a shiver up her spine.

"Well I admire your work, you belong here among the other women." He glanced outside the tent, some women descaling fish, some keeping eyes on their children.

"I am flattered, my lord." This time the blush on her cheeks turning darker.

"I'll stop wasting your time, for you to return to your work. I suppose you must have something nice to wear, we are having a feast tonight, I'll send one of my men to call for you. I do hope you can attend." He flashed a charming smile as he backed out of her smith slowly.

"Of course, my lord, I am honored." She looked fully up at him, a surprised smile adorned her face.

"Please, my lady, it's Jorah." He turned slowly and made his way back up to the Keep.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed, I know it was sorta quick, but I just wanted to introduce her, please don't forget to review! Thanks again!


End file.
